Could It Be You?
by uncsoftballgirl08
Summary: I want it to be somewhat of a mystery for now. Read it and see. I'll say, Ashley is a rockstar. Spencer isn't. Oh and by the way... I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on Ash, it's for charity."

"No."

"Just think of all the little kids with cancer you could safe."

"Why can't I just donate a billion dollars to them?"

"You can! But this is a way to get _other _people to donate billion too."

"Aiden, I don't want to."

"Come on! Hell you might even find someone worth taking out again."

"Doubtful, I'm not all about the crazed fans bidding on a date with me. What if some major creeper wins?"

"You'll have a bodyguard with you the entire time."

"Still don't want to."

"Ash, you have to…"

"No I don…." Ashley looked at her manager/ best friend. "You already said I'd do it didn't you?"

Aiden smiled. "Kinda…"

"Ugh, you asshole! If you weren't my best friend, I'd probably fire you." She turned and went for the elevator.

"Love you too Ash! See you tonight at 8! Don't be late!"

Ashley flipped him off as she got on the elevator. She thought about not going but she was Ashley Davies, hottest new artist, she had to be there. And she had to do the auction.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Carlin! My office, now!" called a man.

She sighed and walked into the office. "Yes sir?"

"Close the door behind you."

She did.

"Take a seat."

She did that too.

"I want you at the St. Jude's Charity Auction tonight."

"Um, ok…"

"Rumor has it Ms. Rockstar Davies is auctioning herself off for a date for charity."

"And you want me to get a story on it?"

"No, I want you to win it."

"What?"

"I want you to win it, I want you to win the date, go out with her, and find out once and for all if the Davies heir is a lesbian or not. It's hot news."

"Why me?"

"Because you're young, hot, and like the ladies."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want people in my business so why should I get involved in hers?"

"Because she is a celebrity. It comes with her job."

"Fine. But what if I'm outbid?"

"Not a problem. We're giving you 2 billion to bid but if you must, bid more."

The girl sighed. "Fine."

"That's a good girl. I knew I hired you for a reason. Now get outta here. Go home. Get dolled up. You got a date to win."

"Yes sir." She got up and left the office. _This is ridiculous. Why did I even take this job? Oh yeah. Because it pays great._ She sighed as she got on the elevator to go home and get ready for her night of work. Just how she spent most of her nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 3:**

Ashley emerged from her limo wearing a simple black dress with Aiden right behind her. As soon as she got out of the car, she was overtaken by flashing I her face.

"Ms. Davies! Is it true you'll be auctioning off a date with yourself tonight?!" One reporter asked.

Ashley smiled and leaned into the camera and replied simply, "yes." She felt Aiden's hand on her back and turned to walk into the venue where she was met by a shorter girl.

"Ash!"

"Kyla!" Ashley hugged the other girl. "You made it!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss my sister auctioning herself off for anything!"

"Glad I have your support…so how's Nashville without me?"

Kyla smiled and laughed. "Boring. We miss our crazy 24 year old hometown rockstar. How do you like New York? You've lost your accent a bit."

"It's nice. Miss home sometimes though. And yeah, it's quite unfortunate. I miss my little southern drawl."

"So have you…you know, come out yet?"

"No…I don't really want that part of my personal life exposed yet. I like to leave a little mystery." Ashley smirked. "Plus, the press is having a hay-day trying to figure it out. And I love keeping them on their toes. Kelly telling them we dated in high school made a really funny article."

"Yeah, I saw it. So what if a girl wins this little auction tonight?"

"Then I'll go on a date with her, just as I would if a guy wins; only difference is, I might actually have a little fun." Ashley smiled again.

"You're too much Ash. Too much." Her sister patted her on the back.

"I personally think we should aucti…who's _that_?" Ashley asked looking at a blonde walking in the door. She was dressed in a long blue dress.

Kyla turned. "She's cute."

"Yeah…try fuckin' bangin'!"

Kyla laughed. "Keep it in your pants Davies."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Ok, have fun."

Ashley started to walk away when Aiden grabbed her arm, "you gotta be on stage in 3 minutes for your performance before the auction. Come on."

"Bu—but…ok fine." Ashley took one last look at the girl, sighed, and followed Aiden to the back.

Ashley quickly changed into dark jeans and a white fitted plain t-shirt. She grabbed her guitar and walked onto the stage. "Hey guys! What's up? Thank you all for coming to the St. Jude's charity event tonight. As I'm sure you've all already heard, I'm going to be auctioning myself off for a date with one of you fine people out there. The auction is open to men and women. So bring on the betting."

Ashley smiled as she took a seat on her stool and began to strum her guitar. "This song is called All Over You." She said into the microphone as the drums behind her picked up.

_Our love is, like __water__  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
Our __love__ is, no other  
Then me alone for me all day  
Our love is like water  
Pinned down and abused, ehe_

Ashley sang the first verse with a smile on her face.__

All over you, all over me the _sun__, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide_

Pay me now, lay me down, oho  


She stood from her stool, getting into the song as her band picked up even more.

_  
Our love is like water  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
Our love is like little angels  
Pinned down and abused, yeah!_

All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide

Pay me now, lay me down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay me down

All over you, all over me  
All over you, all over me, yeh

Pay me now, lay me down, down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay…

All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide

Pay me now, lay me down, down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay… 

_Yeah heah, heah… _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

_Oh._

The music stopped and the entire place cheered. Ashley leaned into her mic. "Thank you guys." She smiled and left the stage.

Backstage, Aiden greeted her. "That was great Ash. Now let's get back on stage for the auction."

Ashley put her guitar down and followed Aiden back out.

Aiden took the microphone. "How are you all tonight?"

The crowd clapped.

"Good good. It's an honor to be here to support this fine cause. So, let's get this auction started." Aiden smiled at Ashley. "We're going to be bidding on a night on the town with none other than Ms. Ashley Davies here. The night will include you being picked up in a limo, dinner at Per Se in Manhattan, and a limo ride home. We'll start the bidding at 1,000 dollars."

An older man raised his hand, "One thousand here."

"Ok, we've got 1,000. Do I hear 1,500?"

A younger man raised his hand.

"2,000?"

Another hand.

"2,500?"

A woman dressed in red raised her hand.

"Well well, we got a lady in the mix now."

"Do I have anyone for 3,000?"

The first man raised his hand.

"1 million!" A guy with a black tux called out.

"We have 1 million, going once…twice…"

"A billion!"

Ashley's head shot up to see the blonde in blue raising her hand. She smiled from ear to ear and looked at Aiden.

"We have a billion, going once, twice….SOLD! Ms. In the blue, would you join us on stage?"

She nodded and walked to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to congratulate..." he held the microphone to the blonde.

"Spencer Carlin." She stated.

"I'd like to congratulate Spencer Carlin on winning a date with Ashley Davies tomorrow night."

Everyone clapped.

The three walked off stage to the back.

"So, I'm Ashley Davies." Ashley gave Spencer her million dollar smile and held out her hand. "And I'll be treating you to a wonderful dinner tomorrow night."

Spencer smiled and shook her hand. "Well Ms. Davies, I can't wait."

"Ms. Carlin, can you come with me so we can get some information from you?" Asked a tall man in a suit.

"Sure."

"I'll be seeing you Ms. Carlin." Ashley called after her.

"And I'll be waiting." Spencer smiled. _She's totally gay._ Spencer thought as she walked away. _And this date may not be so bad after all._

(A/N: Ok so here are your first three installments to my new story. Let me know what you think and whatnot. I'll post more as soon as I know what you guys think. Enjoy.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

(Quick Authors note: So I got a review from someone who pretty much didn't like chapter 3 which is completely alright, but I would like to reply to that person's review: So the auction took a big jump in bets, it's a charity event AND just a story. Secondly, Spencer is a reporter; gay or not she has a job to do and in a job like that if your boss tells you to do something you do it or get fired. It's that simple. But maybe you shouldn't assume that's what will happen just yet. And that's all I have to say on that. So on with the story.)

**Chapter 4:**

"Carlin! Good job on the betting last night. We gave a lot to charity and you bet where no one else would go. I'm proud. Now all you have to do is go on that date and get me the story."

Spencer sighed at her boss and didn't reply.

"You're not backing down on me are you Carlin? Because there are a number of people who want this job…."

"No no. Just tired from the event last night, I'll get you a story."

"Good girl." He patted her on the back and walked away.

Spencer shook her head as he walked away and went back to her computer work.

* * *

"Bang bang bang."

_Ugh._ Ashley thought as she rolled out of her bed. "Who the hell is it?" She called to the door.

"Your sister. Let me in."

"No. It's 9 am. Go away."

"Come on Ash. I want to spend the day with you before I have to go back to Tennessee tonight and before your date…"

Ashley opened her door after a few more minutes to a smiling Kyla with coffee. "Morning sunshine."

Ashley grumbled and took a coffee. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Because I always am, you know that."

"Yeah…" Ashley took a sip of her coffee.

"So that blonde you had your eye on won, must be fate."

"Something like that."

"Ash, you can't be a total player your whole life."

"I'm not. I just don't have time right now to settle down. I'm always on the road or in the studio and if I were to date anyone exclusively they would get jealous and make a huge public break up that I don't want to deal with."

"I guess you're right…"

"I'm always right lil' sis."

"Yeah yeah, so where are you taking me today?

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna go shopping, duh."

"Kyla, that's all we do when you visit."

"Well, you live in New York City. Shopping Heaven!"

"Fine. Let me shower and we'll start at Times Square."

"Yay!"

Ashley left her excited sister to shower, shaking her head.

(A/N: Next chapter will be the charity date. Just so you know. Don't really think I need to go through everyone's entire day. So enjoy. Review if you'd like. And I'll post more when I can.)


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 4:**

It was a quarter to eight. Spencer looked at herself in the mirror for the millionth time. She then turned and looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had blown through. Clothes were everywhere. She sighed and straightened out the red cocktail dress she had finally decided on. Spencer left her room with a mess. She sat on the couch to wait.

At eight on the dot, her buzzer rang. She answered. "Yeah?"

"Spencer Carlin?" The voice asked.

"That's right."

"It's Ashley Davies. Here to take you away for the date of your life."

"Well Ms. Davies, you have some work ahead of you, I've done some pretty crazy things on dates in the past."

"But you've never been on a date with _me_."

Spencer laughed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Within five minutes, Spencer was in the lobby of her building looking out to a white Hummer limo with the figure of a girl dressed in black jeans, a lightly fitted white shirt, and a light black jacket. Spencer took a deep breath and walked out her doors.

Ashley looked up as the doors opened and smiled. "Damn."

Spencer looked at her questioning.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Spencer smiled.

Ashley smiled and opened the limo door. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Spencer got in smiling.

The ride to Per Se was spent in small talk and jokes.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant there was a swarm of cameras flashing and people yelling.

Ashley sighed. "You ready for this?"

Spencer looked at the sad look on her face. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Ashley looked up. "But this is what you paid for."

"I know, but I can see you don't want to deal with the paparazzi and the money went to a good cause no matter what. Plus, I kinda don't even really like this place."

Ashley smiled. "Me either."

"Great, let's go somewhere else."

"But where?"

"I know this place no one knows about in the Bronx."

"We're not going to get shot are we?"

"Well…I usually wear a bullet proof vest when I go but we may be ok…"

Ashley looked at her then the look of realization came across her face. "You're kidding."

"I am." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, let's go to the Bronx." Ashley leaned up and tapped on the glass to tell the driver where to go after Spender had told her the address.

"So what's this place called?"

"Dano's."

"Never heard of it."

"Told you no one has." Spencer smiled.

The limo pulled into a gravel parking lot next to a hole in the wall building.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna get shot?"

Spencer laughed. "85% positive."

"What about the other 15%?"

"Wow, rockstar Ashley Davies can do simple math!"

"Hey, that hurt."

"Sorry Davies. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Alright, if I get shot though, I'll haunt you."

"I'm sure you will." Spencer rolled her eyes and dragged the other girl into the building.

"Spencer!" called a woman in the back.

Spencer smiled. "Hey Dana."

"Hey girl, you're really dressed up to be he….Ashley Davies?!"

Ashley smiled politely. "The one and only."

"Holy shit! Spencer what are you doing at my dinky ass restaurant with Ashley freaking Davies?"

"Well we were going to Per Se but there was too much paparazzi so I told her we could come here."

"You couldn't text me to get the place cleaned up?"

"Hey, it's cool. I like the atmosphere." Ashley spoke up and smiled.

Dana looked at her and smiled as well. "Ok, well let me get you guys a table."

Spencer and Ashley followed her to a back corner booth. "No one will bother you back here."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled.

"I'll send someone over to take care of you in just a minute." And she was off.

"So you know her?"

"Yeah, she's kinda like the big sister I never had."

"Oh I see. Are you an only child?"

"No, I have two older brothers. Clay and Glen."

"Alright. I have a younger sister, Kyla."

"Does she live here?"

"No. She lives in Tennessee."

"Wow. Oh yeah, that's where you're from."

"You've done your research."

Spencer blushed a little. "I'll admit I'm a bit of a fan."

"Not a creepy stalker one I hope."

"Never know…" Spencer smirked.

The two ordered and ate while carrying on a conversation that went over Spencer and Ashley's lives.

"So if you love photography so much why are you a writer for a magazine?" Ashley asked Spencer over dessert.

"I couldn't find a studio that would pay me enough to keep my loft and I'm in no position to start my own business so for now I do it for fun on the side."

"I'd like to see some of your stuff sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Spencer smiled.

"So you ready to get outta here?" Ashley asked seeing as both of them had cleaned their dessert plates.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled.

Spencer and Ashley talked even more the entire ride back to Spencer's building. For both of them, it was the first time they had had that much fun in a very long time.

Once they got back to the building, Ashley got out and opened the door for Spencer. She walked her to the front of the building. "So I actually really had a great time tonight."

"I did too." Spencer smiled brightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Spencer leaned against the wall.

Ashley looked around to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear. "Would it be totally out of line if I kissed you?"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "I um didn't know you were actually gay."

"Shit. Um. I'm sorry. You're not gay are you?"

"Oh! No! I am. I just didn't know you were."

"Oh. Off the record, yes, I'm _very_ gay." Ashley smiled.

Spencer smiled as well. "Well in that case…"

Ashley grinned and leaned in a little to see if Spencer would give her the que to go the rest of the way. When she saw Spencer lick her lips her grin widened and she captured the blondes lips in a soft sweet kiss. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss. Just a simple one. Ashley pulled back slowly and locked eyes with the blonde who still had hers closed.

She opened her eyes slowly to see the beautiful brunette smiling at her.

"Would you go out with me again?" Ashley asked, taking a chance.

"I um…" _Don't say yes Spencer. Don't do it. It'll make things complicated. This date was for a story. If Mr. Parker finds out I'm going on more dates with her he'll want more stories. I can't do it. _"I can't."

"Oh. Ok. Well then I guess I'll see you around." Ashley's smiled had faded and she turned to walk back to the limo.

Spencer sighed and watched the brunette walk away, she couldn't let her go. _Don't you dare Carlin._ "Ashley!" She called.

Ashley turned around.

"Yes."

Ashley smiled and walked back to the blonde. "Yes what?"

"I'd love to see you again." Spencer breathed out.

Ashley's smiled grew. "Great." She pulled out a card with only a number written on it from her pocket. "Here's my number. I already have yours." Ashley leaned in and placed a light kiss on Spencer's cheek. "I'll be seeing you again sooner or later beautiful."

Spencer smiled. "Soon I hope." She said as Ashley walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Carlin! My office! Now!"

_Why do almost all of my days start off with that annoying man calling me?_ Spencer thought as she sighed and made her way to her boss's office. "Yes sir?"

"How was your date?"

"Good."

"Did you get the story?"

"It'll take me a little while to write but I think I got it."

"That's my girl. Now get out and work on that story."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir." She turned and left to go back to her desk. As Spencer sat down her phone vibrated. She took it out.

Ashley Davies: _Come to my concert tonight. _

Spencer laughed at the 'command' she had just received. _What if I'm busy?_

Another buzz. _Then you'll still come and I know it._

_I'm not really a fan of standing in a crowded mosh pit with screaming crazy fans._

_Won't have to. I got you a backstage pass. _

_How?  
_

_Because I'm the rockstar and I can do stuff like that : )._

_Riiiight. I'll see what I can do. I have an article to write._

_Oh come on Carlin. You're not bailing on your word to see me again are you?_

_Never. _

…_._

_Fine. Yes, I'll come. Where is it?_

_No worries, we'll pick you up at 5._

_Fine, see ya then rockstar._

_Can't wait reporter._

Spencer reread their conversation a number of times throughout her day and every time she smiled.

"Who's got you smilin' so much?" Asked a tall redhead.

Spencer jumped and closed her phone. "Julie. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, I know. So who is it?"

"No one."

"Your sappy smile doesn't say no one. Come on, I'm one of your best friends, tell me."

"Fine. But you can't tell _**anyone**_."

"Right right. So who?"

"Ashley."

"Thanks Spence. That helps. Ashley is like one of the most common names ever. Ashley from sales? Ashley; Director of Communications? Ashley the stocking girl? Ashley….oh my god. Ashley Davies; the rockstar you went on the charity date for her outing story with!"

"Would you shut up?! I don't want Mr. Parker knowing I'm seeing her again."

"Oh, right. He'll want more stories. So how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she good in bed?"

"Julie! I've seen her once, I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, right. Well when you do, let me know."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "don't you have some movie review to write?"

"No. But I can see that's my que to leave." She got up. "What are you going to do about the article? Won't Miss Rockstar be furious when she reads it?"

"I'm still working on that." _Working very very hard…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. No SON characters. No songs I may use. The only thing I own are people I may make up.**

**Chapter 7:**

Ashley looked herself over one last time. _Not like it really matters what I'm wearing now, they'll change me as soon as I get there…_she sighed and took out her phone. She sent a text; _so you ready blondie?_

A few seconds later she received one back; _Sure am._

Ashley smiled and sent another; _Good. I'm leaving now._

Ashley left her loft for the front desk. "Hey Tony, mind getting my Porsche for me?" She asked smiling at a tall dark Italian man.

"Big date tonight? You never take the Porsche out."

"Well I have a concert." Ashley smiled and laughed.

"Usually when you have a concert they pick you up in the limo."

"Fine fine, you caught me. I'm taking someone with me and I figured I didn't want to bombard her with showing up in the limo with all the screaming fans."

He smiled. "See, I knew you had a special reason. I'll be right back Ashley." He left to get the car.

A few minutes he returned and handed Ashley a pair of keys. "Have fun kiddo. Good luck with the concert. And the girl!"

Ashley smiled. "Thanks Tony. See you tomorrow." She said leaving the building.

Ashley pulled up outside Spencer's building. _I'm here : ) _She texted.

_I'll be down in a second._

And just like that Spencer was of of her building within minutes to find Ashley leaning against her car.

"So where's the limo?"

"Didn't wanna roll into the venue with a crowd around us."

Spencer smiled. "How thoughtful."

"That's me. You look great by the way." Ashley smiled towards Spencer's tight-fitting jeans and fitted blue shirt. "Your shirt matches your eyes."

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss Rockstar."

"Yeah, but they'll have me changed within ten minutes of us getting to the venue."

"Aw. Well we better be leaving then huh?"

"Yeah." Ashley opened the door for Spencer.

"Aw, how kind of you. Someone did teach you manners at someone point."

"Hey now. I grew up in the south; I have that hospitality thing they always talk about." Ashley flashed her million dollar smile as she closed Spencer's door and went to her side.

The two spent the ride in comfortable conversation and arrived at the venue in Times Square to a mass of people in line.

Ashley sighed, "Ready?"

Spencer nodded.

Ashley took out her phone and dialed a number; "Hey Aid. Yeah, I'm in the Porsche. Ok, I'll see you around back."

She took the car down a side road and through a gate.

Aiden met them as Ashley parked. "You're late again Ash…"

"Sorry, traffic."

"It's cool. Just making the fans anxious." He looked at Spencer, "I know you…"

"She's the girl from the auction."

"Oh, did we auction off a concert viewing too?"

"No. I just brought her." Ashley smiled.

"OH! Right." Aiden smiled. "Well we'll have a special spot for you."

Ashley rolled her eyes as they followed Aiden in the back door. She leaned to Spencer, "pardon him; he's not usually this frantic or weird. Shows stress him out."

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Ash, we need you in make-up ASAP." Was the first thing they heard as they entered the backstage area.

Ashley sighed. "I'll leave you with Aiden now. He'll take care of you. See you after the show." She smiled and squeezed Spencer's arm.

Spencer smiled. "See ya."

Ashley turned and followed the woman that had called her and Spencer took a step closer to Aiden.

"So um..Spencer…right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, just wanted to make sure I didn't call you some stupid name that wasn't yours all night." He smiled. "Let's get you a seat."

Spencer followed Aiden from backstage into a mass of people in the venue. "This is what an Ashley Davies concert looks like." Aiden pointed out.

"I have to be in…" Spencer pointed to the mosh, "there?"

"Oh hell no. Ash would kill me if I put you in there. You get VIP side-stage seating. You'll be sitting with other celebrity friends of Ash's and some high paying guests." He smiled and led her to a blocked off area.

The security guy guarding the area quickly let Aiden and Spencer in. "So, have a seat. Enjoy the show. And I'll come get you after. Oh and here." He handed her a neck pass. "This will get you anywhere you want to be. Just don't lose it." He smiled and left.

Spencer looked around and took a seat. She watched in awe as millions of people poured into the venue around her.

"Never been to a Davies concert?" Asked a figure above her.

Spencer looked up to see Zach Braff standing beside her."Um...well I have. When she first started out. Never this big though."

He smiled. "So how did you land a ticket in here?"

"Oh, I…"

"Wait, I know you. You're the girl that won that charity date."

"Yeah, that would be me." Spencer smiled shyly.

"Damn. Ash must have had fun. She never brings dates to concerts."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Ash and I go way back."

Spencer nodded.

"So, I'm just send for a soda. You want anything?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Alright. Well I'll be back in a little. Got to do an autograph thing." He smiled and exited the VIP area.

Spencer was alone again. She went back into her daze of watching the crown pour in like a billion ants till someone poked her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked up to see a brown eyed beauty smiling down at her.

"Hey there Miss Reporter." Ashley grinned.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I escaped." She smiled even more.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Me, in trouble, never."

Spencer gave her a look.

"Alright alright. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Zach said you looked scared."

"No. Just amazed."

"Why so?"

"All these people. They are here for you."

Ashley shrugged. "I guess."

"No, Ashley, this is amazing. You're epic or something!"

Ashley laughed. "Or something…hey, I gotta get back. I'll be on in a few minutes so you don't have much more waiting." She smiled.

"Alright. Can't wait."

"How about…a…good luck kiss?" Ashley smiled broadly.

Spencer laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're an amazing artist. You'll do great."

Ashley smiled and left.

Within ten minutes the concert had started. The crown roared and the lights dimmed. Ashley's band began to play and then Ashley appeared causing what the roar to grown even louder.

After the first song, Ashley took a sip of water. "So how are you guys doing tonight?!" She asked into the mic and the crowd gave a yell. "Awesome! Looks it's great to be here doing this show tonight. As you all know I'll be starting my second tour this summer so hopefully you all and come out to a venue near you and enjoy some old stuff and some stuff off the new album coming out in May. Let's get this show on the road though shall we? This song is called Here."

They crowd applauded as Ashley started the next song.

_I lay here on the floor  
We speak but you're not listening  
You feel I've missed the point  
But it's just you I'm missing here_

Not just another song  
Words that I'm regretting  
Five weeks that you've been gone  
It's me that you're forgetting here

I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here

Find out just what went wrong  
Play it through my mind, repeating  
Can't just one last song  
Sing it out till your heart starts beating

I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here

God, it started to get cold  
But I can't see your eyes  
And I'll run away for awhile  
But I swear I'm feeling fine  
You've got to love more than just one  
To ? this time  
So if you're lucky and out for more  
Well the field is open wide  
You've got to love more than just one  
But I'll still try  
Yeah, I'll still try

Here

I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here.

Ashley sang a few more songs, left for a break, came back and did a few more.

Spencer was in awe at how Ashley got the crowd into her show, how much they love her, and how amazing she was on the stage.

"So guys, this is the last song for tonight. It's called Staplegunned."

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
but I was too scared to  
It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Whoa_

Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here

We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you  
It didn't work, and no it never does,  
but you know how I do  
We were on the phone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Whoa

Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here

She smiled over to Spencer who seemingly turned a little red.__

Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa

After the song Ashley smiled out at Spencer. "Thank you guys for a great time. You've been an awesome crowd! Remember the concert this summer! Peace." She threw out her water bottle and left the stage.

"So what did you think?" Zach asked Spencer.

She smiled at him. "It was good."

"I think she likes you. She looked at you the whole time."

Spencer shrugged and blushed.

"And you seem to like her too."

Spencer shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Well just remember, even though she's a big rockstar she's a person too. A real good one."

"So I've noticed." Spencer smiled.

"Well it was nice sitting with you reporter Spencer." Zach winked and left with his bodyguard.

Within seconds Aiden was at the gate to take Spencer back with him. "So how'd you like the show?"

"It was great." Spencer smiled.

"Good good. Ash is in her dressing room. She said to send you in." He pointed to a door labeled A.D.

Spencer went to the door and knocked.

"Yeah, come in." called the voice inside.

Spencer opened the door to see Ashley in only a bra and jeans with a hint of sweat still glistening on her body. Spencer turned her head a little as Ashley looked up. "Well hello there." Smirked the rockstar.

"Hi." Spencer said looking back to Ashley, not able to help herself gaze at the perfect body of the brunette.

"See something you like?"

Spencer shrugged and took a seat in Ashley's make-up chair.

Ashley gave her an 'ouch that hurt' look and put on a white t-shirt. "So did you like the show?"

Spencer nodded. "It was awesome. You are amazing."

"Eh. I'm alright." Ashley smiled. "So you ready to get outta here?"

Spencer nodded.

"Want me to take you home or we could go out since I'm starving or I could just make something for myself at home if you're not hungry…"

Spencer laughed. "I'm starving." She stood up with a bit of confidence. "But not really for food." She took a step towards Ashley.

Ashley gulped. "Yeah? Well what can I get you?"

Spencer took another step and put her hands into Ashley's hair. "You'll do just fine." She said as she captured Ashley's lips in a fiery kiss.

After the kiss, Ashley pulled away and smile as Spencer looked at her in a way she couldn't read. "You alright?"

"I don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Forwardly kiss people."

Ashley laughed, "It's quite alright. I enjoyed it."

Spencer smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?"

Ashley only nodded and kissed Spencer again. "So much I need to keep doing it now."

As they continued to kiss, with Ashley having pushed Spencer back into the make-up chair and was sitting on top of her, the door opened to reveal Aiden.

"Hey Ash…oh…hello." He smiled.

Ashley didn't move, just looked at him, "what?"

"Um, they want you to go out and sign a few autographs."

"Aid…I'm a little busy."

"I'll give you ten minutes."

Ashley sighed. "Fine. Now get out."

"Or I could watch."

"Aiden leave, now!" She threw a brush at her friend.

"Fine fine, going. Remember, ten minutes!"

"So where were we?" Ashley asked capturing Spencer's lips again.

"Yeah, about there." Spencer said smiling and she wrapped her arms around Ashley. _This girl is doing something to me, something I have never felt…_ She thought as they continued to kiss. _And it's something I could get used to._

(A/N: Alright guys, that's all for now. It's a decent sized one. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think and I'll post more as soon as I can. Enjoy and remember; I love reviews!)


End file.
